A Hand for Annexation
by Malcontent Ash
Summary: Germany's orders are to "Become one with Austria- no matter what."  Germany's reluctant, but perhaps with a little bit of help from a Monsieur Bonnefoy, the task might even be pleasurable...
1. The Mission

09:00 - Orders

"You asked for me, sir?"

"I did, Germany. I have a letter for you. Your instructions are inside."

Germany's stomach hit the floor like a sack of bricks. He only received his orders in a letter when the task was unpleasant. He nervously tore open the letter.

_Germany,_

_You are to become one with Austria- no matter what._

"Sir! You cannot be serious! I refuse!"

"This is an order Germany. Anything you may need has been sent to your home. I expect Austria to become German territory before the week is out."

Germany turned to leave.

"Germany, ..try to enjoy yourself."

12:00 - Deliberations

Germany sat himself quietly in the middle of the meeting room long before any of the other nations would arrive. Rather than preparing his notes as he usually would and calming himself for the inevitable storm of idiocy which was sure to follow, he stared blankly at the wall. The only thing.. Or person, he could think about was Austria. Roderich. Despite his disagreements with Austria in the past, he didn't hate the guy. The noble was a little too prissy for his taste, but niether foolish nor unattractive. In fact, Austria was very attractive. His eyes were bright and intelligent, gleaming a soft violet behind his glasses. His hair was always mussed, but in the most attractive way, and the mole on his face was quite endearing. Germany was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't even notice France and England barreling their way through the door… and one of the desks for the meeting.

"Barmy arsehole! You went and broke the goddamn table!" England shouted looking down upon the sad remains of the table which felt the brunt of their entry. "Fuckin' nancy. Didn't even beat me in here, and you broke the table!"

"Fils de salop! Clearly I did beat you if I managed to break the table with you standing there behind it. Eh, monsieur?" France laughed, surveying the damage until he noticed Germany staring blankly surrounded by pieces of the rubble and whispered desperately to England, "Ta Gueule, England!"

England inhaled sharply to bark a response, but it became lodged in his throat when he noticed Germany as well. The two snuck forward quietly, expecting Germany to reach out and break their necks for causing damage to the room at any moment, but he sat quietly seemingly entranced with the state of the wall. England and France stood silently on either side of Germany, studying him with their faces only a collective foot and a half from his. After almost a minute of this, France's face lit up, and he smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Ohhh Germany? Monsieur? It must be a fine mademoiselle to distract even you."

"Fucking git. There's no way a lady's done this to him… Russia, maybe, but not a lass."

"Ahh, surely it is. I know this face. He's thinking of a fine dame. Watch!" France blew softly into Germany's ear before him, and the soldier's face colored a couple shades.

Germany grunted softly, and was startled by the sudden noise of it. His eyes refocused quickly and regained their usual frosty composure. Without turning his head and inch, he growled at the two other men.

"May I ask, what the hell you _dummkopfs_ are doing?"

"Forget what we were doing, monsieur. What madame concerns you so? With my intimate knowledge of the ladies, I could surely assist you."

"Ladies? What ladies? What the hell are you talking about France?"

"Not the ladies? No? Then perhaps it is a man who holds your favor?"

"What? No! We don't have time for this! Prepare for the meeting, it starts in a couple minutes. Where is everyone else?" Germany looked about the room of evidence of anyone besides the morons on either side of him and noticed the wreckage surrounding him. "What the hell happened here!"

France laughed wildly, and England sniggered. "You were so damn busy being bummed that you didn't notice that we-MPHHH" France clasped his hand over England's mouth and continued, "..that you didn't notice that we discovered a broken table! Sacrebleu! Who could have done such a thing!"

Germany sighed heavily and began cleaning up the mess. "We'll just have to sit closer together. I'll clean up."

As Germany was picking up the rest of the pieces of the table, the rest of the nations began filing in and taking seats. Russia sat near the back with Latvia and Estonia flanking him. England and France had moved their fighting closer to the back, and Japan sat in the middle speaking heatedly (as heatedly as he can…) with China about the best snacks. Austria strolled into the meeting room fashionably late, sitting elegantly in the seat next to Germany's notes. America arrived considerably late with a McDonald's bag in one hand and an extra-large Coke in the other.

"AHAHAHA England! France! Who told you guys to race? I could have beaten you hands down, but a _hero _should never battle hungry. Not Hungary the country, I could beat her, too! AHAHAHA!"

Hungary glared wildly at America as he plopped into his seat laughing.

Now that the rubble was cleared and everyone had arrived, Germany stood in front of the room.

"Everyone knows why we are here, so we will accomplish these objectives as quickly and effectively as possible. Our first objective is to…."

The meeting passed slowly. Horribly slowly because America was distracted throwing fries at the other nations, France and England were whispering heatedly in the back, and especially because Germany couldn't focus enough to manage these trouble makers. Every time he would gain some focus, all of it would be lost immediately whenever he glanced at Austria.

_He'll never forgive me_.

18:00 - Tools of the Trade

Germany couldn't remember the walk home, but when he reached his doorstep, a giant package was there as promised. He ran to the door as quickly as he could and threw the massive box inside, slamming the door and leaning against it. Breathing heavily, he fell to the floor. The package was nearly three feet tall and marked with clear text: **Monsieur Bonnefoy's Fetish Supply **

_God, I really have to do this… Austria… _

He leaned down slowly and pulled his knife from on of the many pockets from his uniform and began cutting away the tape. It took three minutes for him to cut the tape, distracted as he was, and when he finally did, all he could do was stare.

"_This is an order." Germany thought. For the motherland._

He took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside was the largest collection of BDSM supplies Germany had ever seen in his life. (..and that's saying something..) There were restraints, lubrications, whips, dildos, vibrators, cock rings, video cameras to film the acts, and even gags and blindfolds; but it wasn't any of these things which caught Germany's attention. Sitting delicately on top of all of these things, was a tiny bottle with a single pill inside. He picked it up gently between his thumb and index finger and read the label. It read:

_To encourage the more troublesome lovers to excellence. Sent complimentary from Monsieur himself._

What the…. Germany was unsure as to what such an obscure description might mean, so he opened the bottle and removed the little red tablet and inspected the bottle. There was a little bit of powder left from the tablet in the bottom of the bottle, so Germany wetted the tip of his finger and collected some. He studied it closely, wanting to understand this seemingly powerful tool against "troublesome lovers." He licked it from his finger, but was still unable to recognize what the material was. It did not taste like any poison he had ever heard of, or like any other chemicals he knew. He sighed and placed the pill back in the bottle and slipped it into his pocket.

_I guess I'll have to do all of this the hard way…_

He dragged the box down the main hall into his room and began unpacking the supplies for his annexation. He placed everything he could into his dresser, but most things would not fit so he placed them gently on shelves around the room. He removed everything he could from the box, studying each of them and analyzing how they could best be used and which would be of most use to him against Austria. After placing some handcuffs in an easily accessible drawer, and the collection of video cameras generously provided, he picked a bottle of lubrication from the box. This would be very important in easing as much of Austria's pain as possible. He would have to lubricate his fingers thoroughly to fit them inside of the fragile noble. He would get Austria drunk, and handcuff him after he had passed out. He would do what he could while the man was still unconscious, but he couldn't imagine getting his large member inside without concerning even the unconscious Roderich. He would ease one finger at a time into the sleeping man, stretching as best as he could. And then… And then he would…

Germany was ripped from his thoughts by a throbbing pain between his legs. He was aroused, extremely aroused. Germany eased his penis from his pants, wondering at the cause. Surely he could not be so aroused by the thought of fucking Austria… A man? He thought about how strikingly male Austria was, his face quite flushed by this point. This was wrong… he was not only going to have sex with Austria, he was going to enjoy it.

His calloused hands found their way to Germany's crotch as he imagined the mass of things he would like to do to Austria, and maybe have Austria to do him. This brought up a new mess of fantasies and Germany was breathing heavily.

_I should really know more about this… it wouldn't be wrong to… for the sake of the mission.._

Germany fingered the bottle of lubricant in his pocket and slipped his pants off of his narrow but muscular hips and on to the floor. He sat there on the floor in nothing but his military undershirt and socks with his knees spread in front of him. Since he could not, in good conscious subject Austria to something he did not fully understand, he would have to study it, personally. That's why he was doing this. Not because he wanted to..

He leaned back gently and opened the bottle gently spilling the cold liquid between his butt cheeks. It ran down from his crack across his hole, and dripped down onto the floor. Germany noticed the mess, but at the moment, it hardly seemed to matter. He felt tentatively between his legs until his fingers found a soft entrance and he gently pushed his first finger in.

"hnngggg" Germany grunted, almost moaning. It felt so strange, but so.. goood.

As soon as the first finger was fully inside of him, he pulled it out slowly, and reentered himself with two fingers. He wiggled the fingers inside of him, scissoring to relax the muscles and prepare for another finger. He tried sliding in three fingers more quickly and with more force.

"UHhhhnngg, God!" He exclaimed breathily. As disgusted as he was with himself, he couldn't stop. It was for the good of the mission. He would need a full understanding of what he planned to do with Austria and he wanted it so badly that precum was pooling at the tip of his member. He practiced thrusting his fingers in and out of his ass, gaining speed and confidence with each thrust. Harder… more….. Mein Gott!

Leaning back with his legs spread in the air, he thrust in all four of his fingers as deeply as he could hitting a spot inside himself which made his vision swim with white and his mind clear of anything but a climax.

With one hand stroking his penis, and one thrusting deep inside himself he came onto his shirt and hand.

"HNNnngggghhHH Roderich!"

_I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just fucked myself until I came screaming Austria's name. Even if that was for the motherland… that was amazing._

-Day Two-

09:00 - Friendly Advice

Germany was working quietly until his door burst open suddenly.

"Monsieur Germany? Are you in? Ah! There you are! I would have expected you hors de combat, unable to fight, per say, after last night, but here you are _sitting comfortably _in your office at work!."

"France! What are you doing here! You have no business here! Leave!"

"But Germany, mon cher, I come with advice!"

"The last thing I need is your advice, now leave!" Germany shouted while pushing France from his office.

"I will, and I will go and speak with Monsieur Edelstein of your sin de amor!" Germany slammed the door, relaxing only slightly until he heard a muffled France from the other side of the door.

Quietly and without his usual nonsense, he stated through the door, "The pill will be of great use, as you've probably noticed."

Germany threw the door open at once, but France was gone and he stood in the hall alone, panicked and blushing horribly.

A start on my first fanfic. Intelligent comments would be appreciated


	2. Tea and the Mission

18:00 - France

After France's visit, the day seemed to crawl. Germany was horribly busy as usual, but he couldn't devote himself to the work like he usually could. All he could think about was what France knew and how he could have possibly known.

_He knew about the pills, and probably the plans for annexation…. And God knows what else! I need to see Austria. I only have five days left to force Austria to join with me, I really don't have time for any complications!_

Germany left work early (raising quite a few eyebrows), and hurried as quickly as he could to France's office in hopes of catching him before he left. He entered the lobby exhausted and panting and jogged to the front desk.

"'ello Monsieur, who are you looking for today?" The beautiful receptionist asked. Just like the rest of the lobby, she was well dressed in classic French styling and reeked of perfume.

"I need France, as soon as possible! Tell him we need to talk." Germany growled with his usual military demeanor.

"Ahh, another fine gentleman. Just this morning he met a fine young noble in his office. The lucky bastard…." She trailed off, thinking of the fine man she had escorted to see France this morning. "Anyway, Mr. Bonnefoy is out at the moment, but I believe he will be back shortly. You are welcome to wait in his office until he arrives… the lucky sonnoffa…" she trailed off.

_Mr. Bonnefoy? Why does that sound so familiar? _

"Thank you, I'll do that," he decided. "Where is it?"

"Ahh… it is down the hall and to your right. Please enjoy your stay."

_That's a rather strange way of putting it…._

Germany walked down the hallway to France's office, and was struck repeatedly by how beautiful the workers in the office were. He came to the door marked Bonnefoy and turned to his right into the room. In the room, there was a large wooded desk covered in stacks of paperwork which the Frenchman was either neglecting or taking his sweet time to finish. Germany stepped by the table to sit in one of the chairs across from it, but as he did so, an envelope caught his jacket and fell to the floor. The letter was addressed to a Mr. Francis Bonnefoy.

_His real name is Francis Bonnefoy… how fitting._

"It is hardly appropriate, mon cher, to look through one's things, is it not?" France whispered in Germany's ear.

"Gah!" Germany shouted. "Ahem, France. I assume you know why I am here."

"Ahh, yes. I believe I do, but I can't say I'm terribly interested. I'm horribly busy and have things I really must to. For today I will have to bid you aideu." France said while pushing Germany out the door, shutting it briskly behind him.

"This is ridiculous! France! What did you mean? What was that pill? Is that why I- I…" Germany shouted, his face bright red to his ears. A few workers chuckled as they passed mumbling "typical France," and "lucky bastard," but Germany hurried from the building after one of the workers gave his tush a stout grab as he passed.

_How and what did France know, and why didn't he want to talk about it. There couldn't be a spy giving German information to the French could there? No… that wouldn't explain how France knew about his.. dry run. How could he have known?_

There was nothing Germany could do to get France to talk without upsetting his boss. The nations were strongly discouraged to have unnecessary conversations with nations other than their chosen allies. Germany would have to continue with the plan and try to figure out what could have caused the humiliating breach in security.

The next couple days passed slowly as Germany casually extracted what bits of information he could from Austria (as casually as Germany possibly could. The affair looked like an interrogation rather than a conversation, but Austria played along.) The week passed on to Friday, with Germany's deadline being Sunday morning. As the countries were leaving one of their many meetings, Germany decided that he would have to do it today, or lose his chance.

"Uh, Austria!" Germany shouted to Austria as he was leaving. He jogged to catch pace with him.

"Yes, Germany?"

"Would you care to, um, catch a couple drinks? It's a Friday night after all, but I really would rather avoid drinking with those buffoons." He chuckled awkwardly pointing to America dragging England out to a bar with Prussia trailing behind shouting about getting him blitzed and convincing him that he's actually Jewish.

"I wouldn't mind, I suppose, but I'd much rather drink at home. It seems inappropriate to drink in a filthy bar."

"Uh, sure. That works too. Why don't we go back to my place?" Asked Germany. This wasn't going quite as he expected, but he should still have enough beer around the house to drink the poor sap under.

They walked to Germany's house arguing over the homeland of Bach and Beethoven. By the time Germany opened the door, the conversation was flowing on its own and he felt quite at home. (Ironically enough)

"Are you hungry? I could fetch you something to eat," asked Germany.

"I would appreciate that. I am rather famished. Perhaps some cake?"

"All I've got is potatoes… is that alright? I could go get something."

"No, that's fine. Just make me whatever you are eating. I don't feel like waiting long."

As Germany was baking some potatoes, he checked his beer supply to be certain that he could get Austria drunk enough for his plans to work. Not good. All he had was a six pack, and he doubted that he could encourage the violet-eyed man to drink all six, and wondered if that could even get German-blooded Austria drunk. Not likely.

_What can I do? I could have sworn I had more, but I have been drinking a bit more heavily than usual because of stress… what am I going to do? He thought of the pill. I could dissolve it and mix it with his tea.. Though he'd probably taste the difference. What was he going to do? _

Germany stood in the kitchen holding the little red pill over a cup of tea deliberating whether or not Austria would drink enough of the tea before noticing that it was drugged for the drug to take effect.

"Germany?" Austria asked from the door.

Germany jumped wildly, dropping the pill and hearing it 'tink' softly against the porcelain. Well, that is how he would have to do it.

"Germany? What's taking so long? I'm hungry. Do you have anything to drink?"

"Uh.. Yeah. No problem. Here's a warm cup of tea for you," he said, handing Austria a beautiful tea cup on a little saucer. "And I'll just grab a beer for myself."

They took their drinks and the finished potatoes to the dining room and ate, maintaining strained conversation as German desperately watched Austria finish his tea.

_He didn't notice. God, I really hope I didn't use too much. _

"Germany? I'm feeling a bit flustered, do you think I could lay down for a moment on your couch?" Asked the noble politely, glowing a soft pink.

"Absolutely," promised Germany sadly, and lead Austria out to the couch. Austria lay himself down gently on the couch with Germany kneeling beside him. Austria was breathing heavily and holding Germany's forearm for support. "Germany I-"

"I'm so sorry, Austria," Germany said, kissing Austria softly on the lips.

"I'll try to be gentle, but you will become one with me." Germany kissed Austria gently again, and was met with little resistance. Soon, Austria was kissing Germany back, and Germany found himself more and more aroused by the smaller man's skill and beauty.

"Germany, please.." Austria moaned between kisses tugging on his cravat, begging for its removal. "I'm so hot. Please."

Germany obliged, reaching down and untying it gently. He folded and placed it on the small table behind him. His hands were soon back on Austria, removing his jacket and vest. Germany gently slid his own jacket from his shoulders. Dressed in their undershirts and uniform pants, they lay on the couch kissing as a heated mess. Germany pinched Austria's pert nipple which was showing through his undershirt.

"Nghhh. Germany." Moaned Austria. Austria undressed himself quickly and began working on Germany's zipper. Germany's face showed a hidden sadness, but his body reacted aggresively, his member aching for the smaller man. Austria unzipped Germany's pants and planted a gentle kiss on the tip, before taking Germany completely. Germany inhaled sharply and his eyes became unfocused.

"Austriaaa," he groaned softly. He rubbed Austria's back as he was gently swirling his tongue around Germany's hot arousal, applying pressure to the tip and occasionally running his bottom teeth along the sensitive vein beneath it. Germany's breathing was becoming more and more labored and he was getting close to climaxing, so he leaned to his jacket behind him and grabbed the bottle of lubrication he had prepared from his supply. Austria noticed this and drew back slowly, leaving a trail of saliva from his tongue to Germany's arousal. Austria turned himself around and knelt before Germany on the couch on his hands an knees with his backside in the air. His hands reached back behind him, stretching his entry slightly and giving Germany a mind-blowing display.

"Germany, I want you inside of me."

Germany opened the bottle and poured a liberal amount between Austria's cheeks, just as he had done to himself the day before. Austria gasped at the coldness, but Germany's warm fingers began massaging him almost immediately. Germany's fingers gently stroked around Austria's hole and he entered one finger gently beyond the ring of muscle.

"Ohhh, Germany! Ludwig, please, more!"

Germany was startled temporarily hearing his human name, but Austria's ass was gently sucking his finger in. He added his next to fingers more quickly, surprised by how powerfully the muscles around them would squeeze as he moved and thrusted his fingers inside of Austria. The pill must really be making Austria needy. Germany grabbed Austria's member and stroked him, using his other hand to position himself at Austria's entry.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he eased his large member into Austria's well lubricated anus. Austria screamed.

"Ahhhhhgoddd. Ludwig! You're so big!" Austria cried, with tears perched on his lower eyelid, threatening to fall. Germany waited patiently, wishing more than anything in the world that Austria was doing this because he wanted to. Germany waited patiently until Austria showed signs of relaxing.

"Please Ludwig, I'm ready. Fuck me," said Austria wiggling his hips slightly, so Germany pulled himself almost completely from Austria and slowly returned it thrusting deep inside of him. It felt so good. Germany grunted with pleasure, barely composing himself enough to keep from fucking Austria into the couch so hard that he became a permanent feature just as he was.

"Nnggg. It's good Ludwig. F-faster.." Germany obliged and drove himself harder and harder into the violet-eyed man, with his hands cupping the other's penis so that he might enjoy himself even more. Germany felt Austria's member pushed into his cupped hands with each thrust and it covered his hands with sticky, warm precum.

"God, A-Austr-Roderich. This f-feels so g-good," he grunted, his speech stumbling slightly with every thrust. Austria moaned in response and Germany felt pressure build in his stomach. He was going to cum. Germany thrust harder into Austria, hitting his prostate roughly and hearing the noble's muffled screams into the couch pillows. Austria came onto the arm of the couch in front of him, and the muscles in his anus massaged Germany to climax as well. Germany rode out the climax on top of an exhausted Austria, and then he pulled himself out and sat sadly on the couch next to him. He sat there naked with his head in his hands, near tears.

"I'm so sorry, Roderich. I had to annex you. It was an order, and-" Austria silenced him with a soft kiss on the cheek.

"What are you talking about, Ludwig? I didn't do anything I didn't want to," laughed Austria, his eyes sparkling like dew on lilacs behind the glasses which sat crooked across his face.

Germany inhaled and began speaking quickly, "Well, I got this package in the mail from my boss, since I was supposed to annex you no matter what, and it was filled with all of these things and this pill, and I-"

Austria silenced him again. He dressed silently in his undershirt and his pants, and strode into the dining room.

"I'm going to clean myself up a little bit, you dress yourself and make me a cup of tea. Use that time to figure out just what happened here," demanded Austria, handing Germany the cup and saucer which had been abandoned on the table.

"Where is your restroom?"

"Second door on the left," sighed Germany, wandering off to the kitchen to tend to his new providence's tea. Austria walked down the simple, but refined hallway into the second door and cleaned himself in the bathroom. Once he was satisfied, he left the restroom and peeked curiously into the first room on his way back to the dining room. There he saw what he believed to be Germany's room with a large box on the floor. He scanned the room appraising Germany's taste in decorating until he noticed the unusual collection on Germany's shelf. He noticed the cameras sitting beside a particularly intimidating vibrator and frowned. He would have to speak again with _Monsieur Bonnefoy _about his _sources_. He heard Germany calling him and closed the door quickly. Germany found him standing in front of the door to his room and his face flushed immediately.

"You didn't… look.. Did you?" stuttered a terrified Germany.

"Is there something I should see in there?" laughed Austria.

"Absolutely not. Just, ..top secret things from the office. The tea is almost ready," he rushed, quickly changing the topic. The two walked back into the dining room and Germany pulled out a chair courteously for the other man and returned to the kitchen to pour the cup. He lifted the little cup off the saucer, and as he did, he heard something fall to the floor. He scanned the floor and found something small and red had fallen. He picked it up and studied it. It was the pill.

_Oh God! I must not have dropped it in his drink. I never checked! _

Austria cleared his throat in the other room and Germany stashed the pill away in his pocket. He carefully poured Austria his tea and walked into the dining room to place it in front of him.

"Uhm, Austria?"

"Call me Roderich."

"Roderich. You don't feel uncomfortable with what we just did? You're not upset?"

"Not at all. I've been waiting long enough for it. I'm surprised it took you so long to get around to it. Surely you didn't think it coincidence that I would sit near you and stare at you at the meetings. The only person I know who's that dull about relationships is America, but I'd really rather not talk about him."

"Are you trying to say that you.. Care for me?"

"Yes, that would be the logical conclusion considering…"

Germany's face flushed and he wrapped his arms around Austria's shoulders.

"Thank God." Germany kissed Austria softly, using his hand to turn Austria's head toward him.

"I do too."


	3. Awkward Phases

**Apologies. My computer recently failed for the billionth time without cause or explanation; I spent quite some time trying to repair the damn thing. It could not be fixed. I took it to the repair shop, and ran system restores and recoveries until my face wanted to fall from its perch. I was nearly a technical failure-induced leper. Terrifying, really. It took quite a while to convince myself to get another one. I have clearly replaced it, and will try to update much more frequently now. Believe it or not, the day I decided to get a new computer, my dad touched my old one, and it began working immediately. I went ahead and got myself a new one, surrendering that one to him. I cannot deal with its traumas any longer. As always, suggestions and comments are appreciated.**

**I hope no one took the time to read my commentary. That would actually amuse me to no end. I'm just babbling. On with the story!**

Austria:

Austria left shortly after he finished his tea to inform his servants that he would be moving in with Germany and that they should gather his things. The servants moved quickly and efficiently as many had expected this time would come and had begun preparing. Austria waited quietly against a wall in the front entranceway where he could order those servants who had lost their way back into excellence. The only inefficiencies went by the names of Hungary and Italy.

Hungary pleaded with Austria, "Austria, I know we're not together any more, and I know that I have no right to tell you what to do, but isn't this all happening rather quickly?"

Austria sighed, "Hungary, you know as well as I do that this has been long in the coming. I have been prepared for this for a long time now and I don't wish to delay the union any longer."

"But Austriaaaaa, he's so scary! He'll yell at you," whined Italy.

Austria smiled at the thought of the stoic Germany shouting at him. The only shouting Germany would be doing with him would be in bed. New ideas rushed into Austria's head and he remembered his union with Germany but hours before. He blushed heavily. He remembered each of Germany's grunts and moans and the tightening coil in his stomach which lead to his climax…. onto the arm of Germany's couch…. By this point his face was positively glowing red.

"Austria?" Hungary asked, concerned.

"If you'll excuse me," Austria smiled, walking carefully to avoid revealing the impressive bulge in his pants. He stepped past the concerned Hungary and Italy, and soundlessly moved up the main stairway into his room. He closed the door and sighed heavily, a smile playing on his face.

"Sorry about your couch, Ludwig…"

Germany:

Germany stood in the entranceway to his living room, staring holes into the couch as he remembered his encounter with Austria. He had wanted to remember to do something with the couch, but he had forgotten what. He walked around the couch in hopes of jarring his memory. He was staring blankly at the couch trying to remember just what it was when his doorbell rang.

_Austria?_

Germany opened the door.

"Mon cher! I hear the deed is done!"

"Excuse me?" asked Germany, cheeks flushed.

"You have finally shown Austria your love, correct?"

"How did you- and how did you know that I had tested the pill!"

"That is unimportant. What is important is that you are now one, and that I assisted in the union. I glow with pride."

Germany's face flushed further. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem, yes… I really ought to be preparing…"

"But of course! But if you'll just have me for a moment, I'd like to bask in my victory with a cup of tea. You will make one now, no?"

Germany couldn't deny the nation. France had obtained private information from the Germany without his knowledge of how, or how much. He allowed the man inside and went to the kitchen to prepare tea.

As soon as he had left the room, France glanced around quickly and snuck down the hall. He knew the house's layout from certain "late night excursions" to the well-built blonde's home. He opened the door he knew to be Germany's, and with an extra glance to each side, he slipped inside.

France scanned the room, and as he did, his face lit up like a spotlight. Every flat surface in the man's room was covered in tools of his trade. His nose began to bleed slightly as he remembered Germany's tastes, which Italy had so kindly revealed. The things Germany and Austria would do with these magnificent pieces of art. Germany riding into Austria… Austria riding into Germany…. Gorgeous men consummating their love in the most perverted ways… He began to rethink what he had come to do. France walked over to the shelves and adjusted a certain camera. Perfect. Surely they will not notice…

He slunk to the door and into the hall, drooling over the affairs of which he might soon become part. He wiped the blood from his nose and straightening himself, stepped silently into the living room and plopped onto the couch.

France sat at the edge of the couch, resting his hand on the armrest. The piece was simple, but not unattractive. Perhaps Germany had some taste after all, if not some flair. He ran his hands along the fabric of the couch beside him enjoying its feel, for the most part any way. He felt something strange there and leaned over to look down at it, his face flushing immediately. Clearly, Germany did not have these affairs often as he had forgotten a critical step. Clean-up.

At that moment, Germany called from the kitchen.

"Cream? Sugar?" the man bellowed.

"I don't think Austria would appreciate you calling me that," he laughed, leaning his head over the back of the couch and shifted to avoid the substance. From there, he saw an upside-down Germany stride into the room, a pale pink brushing his cheeks. A delicate cup of tea was set before France along with small containers of cream and sugar.

"You are too kind!" laughed France. He poured a little bit of cream into the glass, followed by a spoonful of sugar, and he sipped the tea delicately.

"This is surprisingly good for German tea. My compliments." Germany grunted at this, but ignored the unnecessary remark. The two sat silently as France sipped his tea. A while later, Germany spoke up.

"France, I have some questions for you," he spoke softly, looking suspiciously around for anyone who might be listening in.

"Ahh, well, I seem to have finished my tea," France replied, eyes sparkling with amusement. He placed the cup and saucer gently on the table and walked to the door.

"I was only invited in for some tea and basking. We will have to talk another time." France opened the door and began to step outside until he turned back and faced Germany.

"You might look into the "romance" left on your couch." He turned and left, not waiting to see Germany's reaction which consisted of running back to the couch and examining it closely. He noticed a certain spot on the arm of the chair. Austria.

He dashed for the cleaning supplies, humiliated to no end, and began scrubbing away the evidence.


	4. Behind the Curtains

Austria was about to leave for Germany's when his phone rang. He elegantly strode to it and caught it after the third ring.

"Ah, Monsieur Austria! I have not yet congratulated you on your union, you lucky son of a bitch. Congratulations!"

"Yes, yes. While that is nice enough, we do have a certain matter to discuss regarding the shipment changes. I had assumed that what we had agreed upon would be the only changes made without the authorization of the German authorities, but I believe you have added unnecessarily to the shipment. If you wouldn't mind meeting me at Germany's later to discuss…"

BEEEEEEP

_What was I thinking? Trusting France to only include what we agreed upon… of course he would find a way to see what he could… _

Austria sighed and left for Germany's. He would have to find a way to get back at France for whatever he may have seen.

The Austrian tapped lightly on Germany's door with long, dainty fingers. After three taps, he waited for Germany and in mere moments, the door flung open and Austria was met with flushed cheeks and a shout of "FRANCE?"

An awkward moment passed until Austria delicately cleared his throat and Germany's face turned three shades darker.

"Expecting someone?"

"Uhmm, no, I just…" Germany grunted embarrassed. Austria just sighed quietly and lifted one of his bags up into Germany's arms.

_I can surmise what has happened.._

"If you wouldn't mind carrying that in for me… I have servants coming with the rest of the luggage later, but this will suffice for now." Germany's large hands wrapped around the edges of the designer bag as he stood their blankly, processing.

"Don't just stand there!"

"Yes, of course," Germany snapped to attention and carried the bag into a spare bedroom. Austria followed Germany through the house, admiring the simple furnishings as he went. They walked halfway down the hallway until Germany stopped abruptly and turned to his right, opening the door before him. Austria nearly stumbled into him when he stopped and after regaining his balance, is immediately knocked off balance once again when he notices the room before him. The room was furnished in the finest Austrian designs. Long curtains of ornate fabrics hung over large bay windows which had a view of the well-kept backyard. The bed was king-sized with a beautifully woven and beaded comforter. The astonishing appearance of the room was accented further by the large German man standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with a faint blush across his cheeks.

_Dear Heavenly Father, I thank you for this feast I am about to devour_.

Austria sauntered toward the German, hips swaying gently, and grabbed him roughly by the collar, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Startled at first, the German became stiff, but he reacted quickly to the Austrian's lips. Germany's lips pressed upon Austria's, parting slightly so his tongue could lick his lips, begging entrance. He was quickly obliged, as the Austrian herded the German toward the bed behind him. While their tongues explored each other's mouths, Austria pulled back the decorative comforter of the bed and roughly pushed Germany down onto it.

"Umph-" the German's grunt of surprise was broken off by the Austrian's lips which were once again upon his own. Austria nipped the tip of Germany's tongue when it found its way into his mouth and the blonde breathed heavily in appreciation.

"Mmmm, Austria…"

"Lay down, Germany." The German complied, lying on the bed with the Austrian kneeling over him with one knee on either side of his legs. Lust filled eyes watched as Austria carefully removed his jacket and shirt revealing his pale, toned torso. The blonde's arousal was soon pressed painfully against his now excessively tight pants. Embarrassed, the blonde glanced down nervously at it, catching the Austrian's attention.

"Glad someone's impressed," he breathed airily into the ear of the man beneath him. The blonde shivered from the sensation, causing the brunette to chuckle. He leaned into the neck before him, letting a warm breath tickle across the stoic man's skin. He moaned deeply when the Austrian's lips met there soon after, wet and warm, with licks and not-so-gentle bites. After a particularly harsh bite at the other's neck, he smiled.

"Do you like it when I'm rough with you Germany?"

"HHHHMMMmmmm," Germany moaned in response.

"How indecent," the younger man chuckled while moving to remove the blonde's shirt. His teeth met with the first button and he tugged, undoing it. The process was slow, and soon the German huffed, grabbing at the buttons to remove it more quickly.

"You're teasing me, Austria."

"Ahhh, was I?"

The blonde threw the shirt unceremoniously across the room, too far gone now to care in the slightest about the shirt beyond its removal. After the accursed fabric was removed, he leaned toward the Austrian and ran his fingertips along his sides. The Austrian hummed in approval as the German drew small circles on his stomach and shoulders, raising goose bumps as he went. His fingers slid downward, slipping under the waistband of the other's pants, and both of their breaths hitched. Germany glanced at Austria's flushed face, seeing arousal apparent in the other's eyes. He moved his fingers toward the button and undid it quickly along with the zipper. He slid the pants down along with Austria's underwear, and the brunette wiggled out of them and they fell on the floor. Austria's erection was hard and flushed, and the German felt a jolt of heat as he looked at it. He wrapped his hand around it and began stroking gently as the Austrian undid his pants.

Soon both erections were free and rubbing against each other. Both men panted heavily at the sensation and the view.

"_Austria,_" Germany moaned. The Austrian watched him for a moment and then leaned in to place a tentative lick on the tip of the other's erection. Germany breathed heavily, watching Austria's every movement. The Austrian wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked on it lightly, earning quiet sounds of approval from the other. After dipping his tongue into the tip, his leaned down and took the penis into his mouth. Germany instinctively thrust upward with a desperate moan, but Austria grabbed his hips and held him in place. He bobbed his head up and down on the other's member, sucking and hollowing his cheeks. Germany felt the hot warmth around him and felt his body begin to tense.

"_Austria… I'm really close..._"

The Austrian let the other's penis fall from his mouth covered with his saliva, and Germany moaned from the sudden cool air on his arousal. Austria glanced up at Germany and was directed to his bedside drawer.

_He was expecting this?_

Putting that thought aside, he reached for the lubricant, ready to address more _pressing _matters. The small tube opened with a pop and a scent of chocolate. Austria chuckled, an eyebrow cocking uncertain of what he had smelled, leaning in to check again with a sniff. Chocolate, indeed. This set Austria in to a fit of silent giggles and shaded the German's face considerably. With his face red with embarrassment and multiple kinds of frustration, he sat up, intending to stand and leave. Austria would have none of this and his strong right arm pushed the blond back down to his previous laying position. Blue eyes shifted away uncomfortably, refusing the meet the violet eyes before him.

"Did…. Ahem. Did you pick this yourself, Germany?" The German's breath caught.

"N-no. …It was Italy. He thought that since I like German chocolate and you like sweets…"

"You told Italy? You bought lubricant with him?"

"I informed him after we had united. He was suspicious and refused to leave me be unless I explained… but he bought it for me… well, us… as a gift."

"And the taste?"

"Excuse me?" The German choked.

"How is the taste?"

"Why..." His question was cut off my watching the Austrian lick the chocolately substance of off the tip of his middle finger, winking seductively at him.

"It's not bad…" He whispered, spreading the unfocused German's legs and applying it to his hole. Before the German could process what was happening, his legs were on the other's shoulders and airy kisses were applied down his leg. Austria blew on the wet hole and it twitched at the sensation.

"_Nggg Austria, _what are you_… Ahhh,_" His thoughts became muddled with pleasure as the Austrian slipped his tongue inside of him and thrust repeatedly into the hole. "Wait, Austria… I don't want that, I want…" Austria pulled back to face the other.

"What did you want?"

"Gott, Austria! Don't screw with me, just _fuck me_!" Austria stared, momentarily startled before he grinned and wrapped Germany's legs around his waist.

"Are you certain, Germany? It will hurt." Germany's eyes rolled back in frustration.

"Yes! Yes, just Gott, fuck me now!" Not needing any more inspiration than a writhing German beneath him, the Austrian began pushing slowly in to the warm ring and gripping the other's erection. Germany dealt with the pain quickly, enjoying the increased stimulus it brought him, and he was soon urging the Austrian on by rolling his hips.

"Germany… I've barely gotten it inside and you're already begging for more. You like it rough, don't you_, schlampe_?" Germany moaned at the insult, ready and begging for more of the Austrian.

"Y-yes Mr. Austria sir. Harder, please!" The Austrian exhaled heavily and thrust sharply in to the other.

"Ahhh! Yes! Gott, Mr. Austria more!" The Austrian complied, filling the room with the lewd noise of skin slapping. After a particularly hard thrust, Germany's back arched and he shouted.

"_Austriaaa!" _The sticky liquid coated his chest. Austria was soon brought over the edge by his lover's cry and he filled the other with his sperm. As Austria pulled out, the liquid began seeping out of the other's hole. Germany's hands were soon there, covering it.

"Wait, let me see…" Austria pushed the German's hands away and delighted in watching his completion slip out of him. The German now belonged to him inside and out. The thought brought a smile to his face and he climbed up to lay beside his lover.

"What? What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," the Austrian muttered, kissing the other's neck.


	5. The Curtain's Fall

**Quick Message:**

**I've got the next chapter and a half written, but it seems cruel to post them. ...One leads right in to the other and it'd be a traumatizing cliffhanger. I'll finish the next chapter tomorrow and post them both together. Thanks a ton to everyone who's watching my stories!  
**

Austria awoke the next morning, pleasantly surprised. He found himself curled up in bed beside his new lover who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself, and after planting a soft kiss on Germany's head, he left to dress and plan how to deal with France. His first thought was to inform England about the private videos France had been creating using him as the star. Well, his second thought was the tell England, his first thought was to impale to dirty lying pervert on wooden spikes, but that didn't quite seem like a dignified solution. How he missed the times when it was…

France was a dirty pervert and a voyeur; that is what had led to Austria's need for revenge. What ironic fate could he bestow upon him to rectify the current situation? Killing him was out of the question, and sending him to jail for sex crimes would really put a damper on the world meetings. No, he just wanted to make him suffer the worst fate he could ever imagine. Then, it hit him.

Austria bated his time carefully, allowing a week to pass before setting his plan in to action. He spoke with Germany the following Wednesday and asked if he would mind having an extra guest to dinner on Friday. Germany was surprised, but content to give the Austrian whatever he cared for, especially something so simple as a dinner guest. France was invited the same Wednesday for dinner and the trap was set.

Austria, despite his numerous attendants, was a very talented cook. The majority of his talent was in pastries, but he had skill enough to prepare an enjoyable dinner for three. The dinner was pleasant enough, if uncomfortable due to the passive aggressive attention Austria was lathering on France. Germany glanced between the two as they stared each other down, oblivious to the depth of the situation. He did what he could to keep the conversation amicable, finishing his meal quickly so that the silent hatred could end. Unfortunately, Austria had something different in mind. Just as France was finishing off his meal, Austria stood with a smile and invited the others to desert.

"Who could turn down one of your deserts, Austria? You are almost as talented as the French!" France chuckled to himself.

"I suppose we'll have to see how enjoyable you find desert then, won't we? I think you'll find it far superior to anything _your _people could make." Warning signs began to flash in France's head as Austria said this, but he could think of no legitimate threat beyond poisoning and the Austrian would not make an attempt on another nation's life… Would he? Austria delicately placed a little tart before each of their places. Germany's eyes lit up and he smiled at his new lover.

"Wow. Austria… it looks incredible," he complimented with a blush.

"Yes, well… Thank you. We'll have to see how France likes it, won't we?" He asked, leaning down to kiss the blond on the cheek for his compliment. France's eyes followed the motion with a predatory stare. The Austrian stood with a smile and walked back to his place. He sat, placing his napkin in his lap and motioning.

"Enjoy." The other men were slow to move toward the food, France suffering with the last vestiges of doubt, and Germany appreciating his lover's skill. With a shrug France took a nibble of the filling, licking his fork happily. Germany, watching the other, mimicked the action, unsure of how to begin eating the piece of art. The taste was incredible. The tart was filled with a lemon cream which melted away on their tongues. Germany's eyes closed as he was lost in the flavor, a faint blush still on his cheeks. Austria watched him carefully, licking his lips at the other's enjoyment.

"If you like that, Germany, I've got something much better for you to try after this. I hope you'll both enjoy it. It's a new recipe," he said with a smile which screamed of panther.

"You're too kind, Austria…," France questioned with a reluctant chuckle. He looked down at the crumbs of his tart suspiciously and then to the Austrian. Germany licked the last of his tart off of his fork, making sure to enjoy every morsel of his lover's treat. France began wavering in his chair, eyes trained on Germany with a pale blush across his cheeks.

"Ah! Perfect timing! It's just about done." Austria informed the others and Germany looked to Austria curiously, but the Austrian gave him a reassuring look, giving no notice to the Frenchman who was breathing heavily in his chair. Germany motioned toward the other and Austria looked at him, startled.

"Oh, France! You look ill. Are you alright?" He asked, voice dripping with sickening sweetness.

"No… I'm… Fine. Thank you," the Frenchman glared back, composing himself as well as he could, wondering just what he had been fed. It seemed familiar… He knew these symptoms… _Oh Shit. _

"France, you really look quite ill. You could lay down in my room. It's _beautifully_ decorated," he said with a dreamy smile toward Germany. Germany blushed, still watching France with concern. He hated the man, but it seemed highly inappropriate to allow another nation to fall ill in his house during a time of peace.

"I could carry you if you need help, France."

"Oh, that would be very helpful. France I insist, we must get you to bed," he smiled evilly at the nearly incapacitated man. "Germany, if you wouldn't mind?" Germany watched the two cautiously for a moment and the relented to Austria's wish, picking up the Frenchman bridal style in his arms. He flushed heavily and made sure to not look at the other's face. The entire affair was awkward enough… it didn't help that the Frenchman looked… almost… aroused? He stifled that thought as quickly as he could and walked the slightly struggling man to the bed.

"Thank you, Germany. That would have been rather difficult on my own."

**Comments are the only know cure for writer's block...**


	6. Revenge Comes in Three Parts

Germany glanced back and forth between the man on his bed and his lover, his eyebrows raised in obvious confusion. His eyebrows shot a mile further up when he noticed what Austria was doing next. Austria was moving around the bed, pulling straps from each of the four corners and buckling them firmly around the man's wrists. He hummed quietly to himself as he did so, occasionally whispering words of hate toward the man.

"A-Austria? What are you doing? We are at peace!" The blond whispered frantically.

"In all technical terms, absolutely. France and I simply have important matters to discuss."

"Uhh… right," he turned away from the scene, blushing and confused.

"Now, Francis… if I may call you that. You recently assisted me with a certain, business merger, if you will," He said, smiling at his German who had turned around, curious to watch him. France just watched him with wild eyes.

"You provided extremely valuable support in the merger, but you've taken a certain portion of… the profit, have you not?" France moaned quietly, struggling against his restraints. He wanted nothing more than sex at the moment, but somehow, he didn't quite think that was what the other had in mind.

"It was extremely foolish for me to trust you on the matters, considering the assistance you've given me in the past…" He frowned deeply, remembering advice that France had given his love-struck stalker Prussia, once upon a time. "…but I had assumed that since the merger was of national importance, you would have acted appropriately. I have evidence, however, which proves this to not be the case," Austria said, leaning down slowly to pull something out from beneath the bed. He pulled the dark mass up and threw it on to the Frenchman. He whimpered quietly as the mass thumped on his stomach.

Germany eyed the mass. It seemed to be a couple of video cameras… his video cameras… that he got from _Monsieur Bonne—Oh, Fuck. _Germany's eyes flashed with recognition and then rage. Austria watched him carefully.

"Good. Now we're all on the same page. Although, there's one more detail I might want to add. It also regards a certain unnecessary addition to what you were supposed to give Germany." _Fuckfuckfuckfuck _France felt his body go cold. He knew about that. "Yes France, that. I noticed something was wrong with Germany the night we _ahem '_became one', so I took a moment before I left to look around the kitchen. I noticed a certain little red pill which had somehow missed my drink." Germany's face flushed with horrified embarrassment.

"Austria, I—"

"No, Germany. It was a logical choice for you to try to use it, but your lack of attention was surprising. France had predicted that you would use it on me that night, so I figured, the rational response to all of this would be to feed it to him. I powdered it and mixed it in with your dessert, France. That's why we had tarts. Each person received their own portion."

Germany watched Austria, speaking slowly and carefully to the man before him with a sadistic smile. The brilliance, the planning… the malice in his lover's face… He soon felt himself growing aroused, excited for the next step in his lover's plot for revenge. France looked up at his new tormentor, trying to present a brave face, but it wavered at the edges.

"W-What are you going to do with me now? Rape me? That would be horribly counter-productive…"

"Just the opposite, France. I intend to have sex with Germany right here and let you watch, like you so love to do." Germany became further aroused despite himself. _Have sex… in front of France? _He felt dirty at the thought, despite the fact that the Frenchman had obviously already seen him in some compromising positions. He remembered his first night with the box and twitched with fury.

"Ludwig, I want this to be your choice. We can do something else if you'd like to…"

"N-No. I want to do this." France startled on the bed at the German's conviction and Austria swallowed heavily, becoming aroused by his partner's apparent fury. Germany strode quickly to the Austrian and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him passionately. He pushed Austria up against the wall, his leg between Austria's, massaging a quickly growing problem in his pants. France grunted quietly on the bed between heavy breaths, unable to see what the others were doing. They grinded against each other, lips and tongues tangled together in a wet kiss. Germany bit Austria's lower lip as he pressed his thigh harder against the other's erection. Austria moaned, arching in pleasure to the new sensation. They fought each other against the wall like that until Austria pulled away for breath.

"One second," Germany breathed, walking over to the nightstand and grabbing the chocolate lubricant from the top drawer and a couple things from the bottom. Walking back to the Austrian, he presented him with a couple of choices. In his hands sat a long pink vibrator, a small dildo, handcuffs and whip.

"Pick your poison," he growled seductively to the brunette before him. Austria's face was flushed and his eyes were excited behind crooked glasses.

"J-Just one?" Germany growled in response, and tightened the handcuffs around the other's pale, slender wrists with metal clicks. Austria wiggled after his hands had been cuffed together behind his neck, moaning with appreciation at his inability to move. The combination of the cuff clicks and the Austrian's moan tortured the Frenchman and he struggled loudly, begging in his native tongue to see the affair. The couple ignored the man on the bed and Germany grabbed the whip, looking to Austria for approval. He nodded slowly, watching Germany excitedly.


	7. The Second is Sweet

Germany turned the Austrian around, pulling his backside out toward him. He stood behind the Austrian, pressing his arousal between the other's cheeks as he began unzipping his pants. Austria pressed back against Germany and they both moaned at the contact.

"G-Germany. Hurry up."

Germany grunted in response, pulling the other's pants and underwear down together. He watched the white ass rubbing against his cock and felt a hot rush in his stomach. He rubbed the skin carefully, warming it and began torturing his lover with gentle slaps to prepare him for what was to come. Austria watched Germany from under his arm and whimpered quietly when he saw Germany preparing the whip. It cracked against his skin, wrapping around his cheeks and leaving them tingling. Precum pooled at the tip of his arousal as Germany watched, serious and sadistic. They breathed heavily together as Germany patterns his ass with long red welts.

"I can't… Germany, please," Austria moaned. Germany obliged with a low, satisfied moan at the tears in the other's eyes. He grabbed the lubricant from the dresser and debated momentarily which tool he would use. He picked up the vibrator and examined it as though it were a weapon of war and he was planning his attack. Austria watched him carefully, his legs shaking with anticipation. He set it down for a moment and picked up the lubricant, coating his fingers in the scented oil. He stepped behind Austria and followed the curve of his behind with a wet finger before rubbing it against his sensitive ring. Germany massaged the ring in slow circles and Austria arched forward like a cat in heat. He moaned a shaky whimper. "G-Germany…"

France's arousal pressed painfully against his tight pants and he whimpered at the extra tightening caused by Austria's moan. Precum was leaking through his pants, leaving a small wet spot at the tip of his penis. He laid his head back, sweating profusely and begging to be touched. His body shook with excitement rattling the straps at his wrists and ankles but the others paid him no attention.

Germany's finger slid in slowly, and he delighted in the warmth enveloping his finger. He felt it pass a tight ring of muscles which tightened and press into the never ending heat. He wiggled it inside the other, bending it slightly and rubbing Austria's insides. Austria was soon pressing impatiently back against the intruder, awaiting the second finger which soon followed. Germany pulled his first finger out and reentered Austria with two.

As soon as they had slid past the tight ring of muscles, Germany scissored them back and forth, separating them a little bit wider with each pass. Austria felt his body bloom with a tingling warmth and a powerful desire to be filled and pressured even further. He wiggled his hips, signaling for Germany to hurry up. Germany obliged, removing his two fingers and pressing in again with all four. Austria groaned deeply at the tight stretching, and Germany enjoyed the twitching hole. He slid his fingers out slowly, almost to the point that they were completely removed and then thrust them back in, unexpected and quick. Austria let out a short, high pitched moan in agreeable protest, his body slurping noisily against the intruder, inviting it further inside. The blonde's muscles became tense at the noise and he relaxed slowly, groaning and removing his fingers from the man beneath him.

"Fuck me, Germany."

"I will. …Just a second," Germany replied, grabbing the vibrator from the nightstand. Austria gave Germany and impatient look and he smiled back sadistically. "Bear with it…" He growled, sliding the long pink vibrator inside. The length was foreign and the pressure inside Austria was almost painful. He looked back at Germany just as he began to twist the vibrator to life. He twist it half way and Austria's mouth opened in surprise. His eyes quickly hazed with lust and tears held precariously to his eyelashes. His body shook involuntarily, moving back in hopes of thrusting the vibrator deeper inside. Germany had stepped away, evaluating his work for a moment. Austria was flushed pink and practically melting with desire. He smiled to himself, turning away to take care of his needy audience. He stood over France, looking down at him maliciously.

"Do you like watching, France?" He growled seductively.

"O-Oui" He stuttered, his face flushed and sweaty as his eyes watched Germany with an aroused concern. He tried to stay aware of his situation, as his lack of awareness was what had gotten him into this horribly frustrating state. This apprehension was thrown out the window the moment Germany slid his fingertip playfully across the other's needy erection. France let out a deep gravelly moan and one of Germany's eyebrows rose cockily.

"Do you want me, France?" France looked up, slightly startled by the question.

"Oui…" He sighed in admission. Germany smiled at the other's submissiveness and moved toward the head of the bed. He undid the cuff around the other's right wrist and leaned forward. He licked the tender skin slowly, his eyes never once leaving France's. France whimpered with desire. Austria watched the others carefully, now turned around with his back against the wall. He used one hand to thrust the vibrator and the other to stroke his erection. France leaned up as well as he could with one wrist still held and watched Austria. Their eyes met, gleaming with a lethal dosage of arousal and hatred. Germany beckoned Austria over.

Austria slid the vibrator from inside of him, letting it clatter noisily to the ground. He strode toward Germany, kneeling before him and licking the tender skin around his erection. Germany watched Austria as he began to trace his length with the tip of his tongue. Once he reached the top, he dipped his tongue into the tip and took the head into his mouth. Germany's head fell backwards and he held the headboard for support. France's right hand was pumping his weeping penis, and the sound was slick and sexual. He watched Austria's mouth caress Germany, biting his lip and masturbating. Austria bobbed his head up and down, lightly sliding his teeth along the sensitive underside of his erection. Germany's finger's wove in to his hair, and he pulled Austria away.

"Austria, climb on top of France." Austria looked at him incredulously, but climbed on top with his knees to either side of the other's legs. His erection bumped France's and they both moaned appreciatively.


	8. The Third is Lethal

Austria and France watched Germany carefully, anticipating the full force of his "revenge" against the dirty blond. He walked around the bed to the footboard and grabbed Austria's hips with bruising strength, pulling his ass toward him. This in turn, left France's weeping erection against his cheek, leaving a droplet of fluid. Germany positioned himself carefully, and began to thrust slowly into his lover. Germany and Austria groaned with the sensation. The blond paused for a couple seconds as Austria's face and body relaxed. When he was certain the other was ready, he slid himself out of the brunette and thrust back in quickly with a roll of his hips. Austria's mouth fell open in appreciation and he breathed heavily against France's cock.

France thrust upward and Austria, lost in his arousal, took the erection before him into his mouth. He was forced down on to the dick with every thrust, and soon all three were breathing and thrusting in the same rhythm. The room was filled with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin and occasional low moans and grunts. The thrusting continued until Austria began rolling his hips back against Germany, feeling his stomach coiled tight and hot and nearing his climax. Germany took the hint and began thrusting in to the Austrian as quickly as he could, losing himself in the other's warmth. Austria's mouth slid sloppily up and down France's erection and he sucked hard as he felt his arousal twitch and then spill his seed in long spurts on to the sheets of the bed.

His anus tightened and twitched with his completion, driving Germany to finish inside of him as France climaxed deep in his mouth. He swallowed the semen quickly and some dribbled out on to his chin as he gasped for breath. Germany pulled out and wrapped his arms around Austria, pulling him up in to a backward hug. He pressed his naked body against Austria's back as his sperm began to drip out of Austria's abused hole. He kissed Austria on the neck and then turned him around. He kissed him deeply and affetionately, without the need from before and licked the spilled semen off his lover's chin with a smile.

"Do you think he learned his lesson?" Germany asked, looking over at the spent Frenchman on his bed as he uncuffed his lover.

"Gott, no. That was for our enjoyment," he smiled darkly up at his lover who looked at him, surprised. He took the handcuffs from his lover and wiggled his shoulders to regain blood flow as Germany stared at him in confusion. He slid on his pants quickly and threw Germany his pants.

"Then wha—"

"You'll see. Just help me untie him," he said, working quickly on the strap around France's left ankle. Germany trusted the Austrian and after he put on his own pants, they untied him quickly. Austria carefully slid off France's tight jeans and boxers, throwing them on the floor. He took the handcuffs and cuffed France's hands behind his back. Upon Austria's direction, they carried France out to the back yard and set him there as Germany went to get a bucket of cold water and a wurst, and called to his dogs. Germany returned and handed him the wurst, watching what the other would do carefully. Austria rubbed the wurst against France's limp penis and ass and then smiled to Germany. He looked at the bucket and toward France.

"Go." At Austria's command, the blond poured the cold water on the Frenchman, awakening him so effectively that he stood, tripping over himself, unable to balance properly without the use of his hands. He ran a short distance which excited Germany's dogs to no end. The dogs had been salivating with desire for the wurst and now the scent was being carried by a man who looked suspiciously like prey. Austria took the leashes from Germany's hand and let the dogs go. They were gone in a flurry of barks and fur, with France running only a short distance in front of them. He ran blindly at first but after regaining his attention, turned sharply left and started running for a certain nation's house.

"EEENNNGGGLAAAAANNDD! SAVE MEEE!"

***England opens his door***

**"BLOODY HELL!" *SLAM***

**"NOOOOOOooOoOo!"**

**WHEEELP, I hope you all enjoyed the ride. I know I promised to have the 6th chapter up a couple of days ago, but it seems like an evil deed to separate chapters of smut. I'd love to hear any comments or reviews on the story. Comments are the only known cure for writer's block. SO COMMENT DAMNIT... Not that I care or anything...**

**Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue this story. I got a lot of fantastic comments about my smut and each and every one made me smile. Blessed be thy yaoi!  
**


End file.
